


Falling Into Place...?

by AMac0218



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMac0218/pseuds/AMac0218
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe finally get together, and Lucifer is thrown for a loop





	Falling Into Place...?

**Author's Note:**

> A very short, small drabble. Just something that was in my head.

Lucifer sat straight up in bed, his back against the stone  Assyrian marble wall. His black satin sheets were low on his hips, his hands in his lap as he stared straight ahead, his face the picture of disbelief. He blinked a few times, trying to ignore the hum that rushed through him. The afterglow. 

He and Chloe had just had sex. After almost two years of flirting, hovering around each other. He’d showed her everything almost a month ago. He’d told her everything, and a week later they’d started dating. He’d had used every ounce of his self control not to sleep with her when they’d become official, and instead they’d followed the ‘three date’ rule, one Lucifer hated.

And tonight had been their third date. 

He’d taken her to an expensive restaurant and then brought her back to his penthouse and they’d tumbled into bed together hours ago. He swore he’d seen Heaven. No, it was something better than that when they’d finally fallen over the edge together.

And now here he sat, staring at the wall across from him.

“I don’t...understand…” he muttered, his voice steady but confused.

Chloe stirred from beside him and groaned as she looked over at the Devil from where she laid, her hair flipped over her shoulder, head on his pillow. “What don’t you understand?” 

“Well...this isn’t something that I haven’t done before.”

“ _This_ being-”

“Sex-,”

“Oh, of course it is.”

“I mean I’ve had sex with hundreds, maybe thousands of women and men...and every time we make the beast with two backs...or...four backs occasionally, and then there was that one time where there were way more-,”

“ _Okay_.”

“It’s always the same. Fun, yes, pleasurable, absolutely...and I've never felt anything different...I have never felt anything different except...well, the norm.”

“Well, thank you, Lucifer, I’m so glad you didn’t get your hopes up...that really makes me feel great.”

He was completely thrown for a loop and he had no idea what to do. He had far too many feelings moving through him, running through his head. His heart. All of the sudden he felt that particular organ kick into high gear, or had it never slowed? He stretched over and grabbed his cell phone from the bedside table and turned it on, looking at it as he hit 4 for his speed dial. 

“Lucifer who are you call-,”

He held up his index finger, “Hello, Linda?” he smiled, positioning the phone up to his mouth on speaker.

Chloe sighed heavily as she rolled her eyes and put a hand over her face, rolling onto her back. “I can’t believe you,” she whispered quietly, trying her hardest not to be heard by the blonde on the other line.

‘Lucifer? Are you...calling me with someone in your bed?’

“Yes, Doctor, I am, and I have a problem.”

‘Okay well I don’t...think that we should discuss what kind of problem you might be having in this situation...’

The Devil narrowed his eyes, “What?” the word came out fast. “No,” he shook his head. “No, definitely not having any problems in that department, and I’m a little insulted you could insinuate such a thing,” he scoffed. “You of all people.”

‘Mm...I know…’ There was an awkward silence as Chloe lifted her hand and glared daggers at the side of Lucifer’s head. ‘Look, Lucifer, whatever problem you think you’re having-,’

“Humor me, Doctor. Let’s say...hypothetically I just...had sex with someone I’ve been trying really hard to get into bed with, right? And I was expecting-,”

‘Goodbye, Lucifer.’

“What? But-,”

‘Goodbye, Chloe.’

“Bye,” Chloe said, her voice small from behind her hand, her face turning red all the way up to her ears and down her neck.

Linda hung up and Lucifer stared at the phone, his mouth hanging open as he furrowed his brows, “Well I’m going to have to start paying her less for that,” he grumbled as he put the phone down.

“Lucifer.” Chloe looked over at him as she sat up, tucking the sheets under her arms. “Look, if you want me to go, I’ll go...I didn’t want this to turn into...well this,” she gestured between them.

He looked at her like he was lost, shaking his head.

“This! I thought….well I honestly don’t know what I thought would happen after this...I just…” she sighed, her hands going to her face again as she pulled her knees up to her chest, “thought it would be different..”

“Yes, me too!” he said as he turned to look at her. 

“No, Lucifer, not like that...I didn’t expect this to be run of the mill-,”

“No, Detective I’m...I’m trying to tell you that it isn’t...I don’t…” he sighed as he reached out and took hold of her hand, pulling against her attempting to move away, setting it on his chest which was still beating hard against his rib cage. How was he going to explain this to her? “I haven’t...this isn’t a regular shag and send off,” he shook his head. “You know that…don’t you?” he furrowed his brows.

Chloe hesitated answering, her palm flat against his chest, his skin hot under her touch, his other hand warm against the top of her own. Her eyes flicked up to his eyes. His face. Trying to decipher what he was feeling. She wanted to hear him say what he was feeling. “I want to hear you say it...without Linda...We can’t….you can’t go running to her every time you feel some emotion you don’t understand. “So tell me.”

“Detective I…,” he let the words hang for a long moment as he looked at her, sighing through his nose. “Alright...but forgive me if it takes me a little while.” He pulled in a breath. “As I’ve said, I’ve been with many, many partners...and this is the first time that I’ve ever felt.”

Her eyebrows went up, “Felt?”

“Yes,” he shrugged his shoulders. “Felt….felt...some...warm….feeling right here,” he pressed her hand again to his chest. “Like….like something is...falling into place?” he ended that with a question. “Does that make any,” he sighed heavily. “I’ve fallen a few times but this...this...it’s like coming home. Which is ridiculous because I don’t know what that feels like. I’ve never had one before…” you. He didn’t finish the sentence, but he knew she knew what he was trying to say.  

Before her.

Before her family.

Before the job, their friends. 

Before everything they’ve done together. 

Chloe had rocked into him, her arms going around her neck as she kissed him, sighing against his mouth. She nuzzled him as she pulled back a little and smiled. 

“So was that...was that correct?”

“What do you mean?”

“Correct the...what I said was that….did that...put your mind at ease?” he asked.

She laughed and nodded, “Yes, Lucifer….that put my mind at ease,” she smiled as she leaned in and kissed him again, her fingers going into his hair. “So you always talk about your stamina….you haven’t exactly lived up to the hype,” she teased. “Plan to-,”

The rest of her question was cut off by his lips, his hands going to her legs as he pulled her down and settled between them. What he planned on doing, was making her eat those words.


End file.
